Snowflake's Home: Chapter 2: Returning
Chapter 2: Returning The next day, the pups were all playing together when suddenly, Ryder got a call from Mr. Porter. "Hello? Ryder here," Ryder said see Mr. Porter on his Pup Pad. "Hello Ryder. I got an emergency. I went to a town called Sunlight and one of the buildings is on fire. Can the PAW Patrol help?" Mr. Porter asked. "No problem Mr. Porter. No job is too big, no pup is too small! We'll be right there!" Ryder replied before hanging up. Ryder then slid the side of his Pup Pad over and pushed the red button that was in the middle. Suddenly, the pup's tags glowed and beeped. "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Ryder's voice said through the tags. "Ryder needs us!" the pups all said before running to the elevator. As they ran to The Lookout however, Marshall tripped and ran into the others. "Sorry pups," Marshall said before the pups all laughed. The elevator went up, the pups got into their uniforms, then once the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the pups jumped out and got into their positions. "PAW Patrol ready for duty Ryder sir!" Chase said, using his catchphrase. Ryder then clicked his Pup Pad and the screen came on. "Thank you for coming pups. Mr. Porter called about a fire in a town away from Adventure Bay called Sunlight. We need to help put out the fire fast!" Ryder explained as the screen showed what Ryder was talking about. 'Sunlight!? That's where I came from before coming to Adventure Bay!' Snowflake thought to herself. "For this mission I'll need Marshall to put out the fire with your water with your fire hose and truck," Ryder continued saying. "I'm fire up!" Marshall replied. "I'll also need Chase to use your cones to keep people away from the fire, and I'll need Skye to use her helicopter to make sure the burning house is safe while we help with the fire," Ryder added. "Chase is on the case!" Chase said proudly. "Let's take to the sky!" Skye added, doing a back flip. "I'll also need Rocky, Rubble and Zuma to help collect water to put out the fire and help with the situation," Ryder told the pups. "Green means go!" Rocky exclaimed. "Let's dive in!" Zuma replied. "Rubble's on the double!" Rubble said. "And finally, we need Snowflake, to use your tracking screen and goggles to see if anyone is still inside the building and get them out safely!" Ryder told the husky pup. "Leave no rock, tree, or clue unseen!" Snowflake said user her catchphrase. "All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder said before running to the pole and sliding down it. The pups all howled and then ran and went down the slide. Once Ryder was outside on his ATV, the pups followed to where the emergency was. They had no idea they were going to somewhere familiar to one of the pups. Next Chapter: Snowflake's Home: Chapter 3: Fire and Brothers